wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
WAAAAGH!
thumb|244pxWAAAAGH!(ang. Waaaaaagh!) '-' Określenie używane zarówno przez Orków jak i inne rasy zamieszkujące galaktykę na wielkie kampanie wojenne przeprowadzane przez Orków. Wielkie Waaaagh! stanowi zwieńczenie i całkowite podsumowanie kultury zielonoskórych. Podczas tego wydarzenie wszyscy Orkowie na danym obszarze odkładają na bok swoje spory i dotychczasowe walki między sobą i łączą się w jedną ogromną hordę gotową udać się na nieznane tereny a nawet i w gwiazdy w poszukiwaniu wspólnego, wymagającego wroga, którego będzie można zniszczyć. Podczas swojej kampanii Orkowie atakują każdego kogo napotkają, a to z kim przyszło im aktualnie toczyć wojnę nie ma dla zielonoskórych żadnego znaczenia, ważne żeby w jej trakcie ich przeciwnik dał im ekscytującą i niezapomnianą walkę. Dla Orków Waaaagh! nie tylko daje możliwość ekspansji i podboju, ale również jest najlepszym sposobem na oraz oddawania czci ich bogom. Według orkowych wierzeń wielka zielona fala wściekłości zapewnia Gorkowi i Morkowi siłę w Osnowie a ci wynagrodzą tego Orka, który najlepiej rozprzestrzenia wojnę po galaktyce. Przez tysiące a może nawet i miliony lat w dziejach Drogi Mlecznej przetoczyło się wiele Waaagh! a niektóre z nich trwają nawet po dziś dzień. Nie ważne jednak jak wielka była by horda Orków oraz jak potężny byłby przywódca ją prowadzący, każde Waaaagh! jest tylko okresowym wydarzeniem, które wcześniej czy później rozpadanie się pod wpływem wewnętrznych konfliktów nierzadko wywołanych śmiercią Arcyherszta, rozbicia przez siły próbujące powstrzymać pochód Orków jak i po prostu z braku dalszych celów do podboju. Niemniej orkowe Waaaagh! miały olbrzymi wkład w kształtowaniu się różnych cywilizacji, doprowadzając do upadku i zagłady niejednej z nich i przez następne tysiące lat raczej ten stan rzeczy nie ulegnie zmianie. Natura bestii thumb|252pxWojna jest do tego stopnia zakorzeniona w życiu Orkoidów, że są w stanie wyczuwać z daleka zbliżającą się zieloną hordę. Umiejętność tą zapewnia instynkt, który wywołuje u Orków nieodpartą potrzebę dołączenia do Waaaagh! nawet gdy Orkowie ci są młodzi i dotychczas nie uczestniczyli w pochodzie zielonoskórych. Zbliżające się Waaaagh! doprowadza do wzmożonej aktywności moce orkowych psioników zwanych Dziwolongami. Myśli i uczucia milionów Orków wypełniają umysł Dziwolonga do takiego stopnia, że może to wywołać ogromną eksplozję z nadmiaru nagromadzonej mocy osnowy. Przez taki aspekt natury Orków można wywnioskować, iż tam gdzie są Orkowie tam prawdopodobnie kiedyś rozpocznie się Waaaagh! Rozpoczęcie Waaaagh! thumb|left|262px|Przykładowa droga Waaaagh!Waaaagh potrafią się różnić od siebie pod wieloma względami jednak wszystkie rozpoczęły swoją podróż destrukcji w ten samo sposób. Każda horda Orków potrzebuje przywódcy. Na tyle silnego i ambitnego, aby mógł ją poprowadzić ku gwiazdom. Przyszły wódz zostaje z czasem wyłonione z grupy Hersztów w walkach o dominację i władzę.Po pokonaniu oponentów przez Herszta poprzez siłę bądź spryt i przejęciu władzy nad ich bandami, w błyskawiczny sposób zaczynają roznosić się pogłoski o silnym Herszcie, który jednoczy Orków pod swoim sztandarem. Pod wpływem tych informacji inni Hersztowie zazwyczaj chcą rzucić mu wyzwanie lub przyłączyć się do niego wraz ze swoim plemieniem. Gdy już władza nad wszystkimi zielonoskurymi na planecie definitywnie leży w rękach jednego Orka a populacją Orków osiąga poziom krytyczny , ten już jako Arcyherszt, opanowany przez wizję krwawej rzezi może ogłosić Waaaagh! Po tej wiadomości wszyscy Orkowie porzucają dawne waśnie by razem jako jedno plemię przygotować się na nadchodzącą kampanię. Amunicja zostaje, zebrana, broń naostrzona a setki Mekaniaków łączy swoje wysiłki w budowie nowych i większych machin zniszczenia na chwałę Gorka i Morka. W tym samym czasie na niebie pojawia się setki statków i okrętów stworzonych przez Meków by zabrać miliony Orków na nieznane światy. Jednakże, żeby Waaaagh! mogło w pełni nabrać rozpędu jego ogłoszenie musi zbiec się w czasie z pojawieniem się informacji o znajdującym się w systemie w którym organizowane jest Waaaagh! Wrako-statku. Wraz ze zlokalizowanie położenia opuszczonego ogromnego wraku setki złomowych jednostek Orków opuszcza orbitę swojej macierzystej planety by rozpocząć swoją niszczycielską wędrówkę. Wszystkie możliwe planety, które znajdują się na drodze do Wrako-statku zostają zdobyte. Świat znajdujący się najbliżej wraku zostaje uznany za punkt zborny i z niego hordy Orków są przetransportowywane na Wrak. Po przygotowaniu Wraku do podróży przez Osnowę pokusa nieuniknionego rozlewu krwi nie daje się opanować, ogarniająca hordę gorączka mordowania osiąga apogeum. Od tego momentu już nic nie jest w stanie powstrzymać zielonego morza czystej wściekłości przed sprowadzeniem wojny na całą galaktykę. Godne uwagi Waaaagh! 32 Milenium 41 Milenium 42 Milenium Nieznana data Źródła Kodeks Orków(edycja 4) str.16-19,25,26, 29,28 Kodeks Drukhari(edycja 8 ) str. 43 The Horus Heresy Book Three pg. 19 War of the Beast: I am Slaughter (Dan Abnett) Chapter II, III, IV Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie